Retour vers le passé
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: quand Allen, Lavi et Lenalee tombent dans un drôle de rêve, Kanda paraît une toute autre personne... Serait-ce vrai? Ou cache-t-il seulement bien son jeu? Yaoi possible dans cette fic, sans être totalement sur!
1. jour 1: prologue

**Ohayo :) bon je préviens que j'utiliserais beaucoup des persos de D Gray Man notamment Kanda, Allen, Lavi, et Lenalee. J'utiliserais aussi le vieux Bookman mais d'une autre manière enfin tout sa vous le découvrirez dans les chapitres a venir!**

**BREF! Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que ma fic vous plaise! AH! encore une chose, ce n'est pas encore bien sur! mais peut-être du Yaoi apparaîtra!**

**_Jour 1: Prologue_**

_Aujourd'hui, enfin... cette après midi... Pour être plus exact, je suis de retour parmi les vivants. Plutôt je viens de me réveiller dans un lit situé dans une pièce bien éclairer... Tout est blanc et on me regarde, on me fixe d'un aire bizarre... Qu'on-t-ils? C'est simple, ils m'ont ramasser a un coin de rue où je m'étais évanouie après m'être fait tabasser par des voyous... Tout sa pour quoi? Pour la revoir au plus vite... Elle... Elle m'a marquer la première fois, on s'est rencontrer, puis parler, elle est infirmière et j'étais au courant, mais elle a des horaires incroyable... Je voulais juste la revoir... Ce n'est pas un crime. Je me suis attacher a elle. Mais... C'est compliquer, mon emplois du temps aussi est assez charger, et je dois rentrer maintenant, mais je ne suis pas encore remis de mes blessures. Je me demande encore combien de temps je vais devoir supporter de ne pas sortir comme je le désire.. Je n'aime pas rester a ne rien faire... Bon je n'aime pas grand chose non plus faut bien l'avouer... Mais elle, c'est différent... Elle me hante. C'est tout la fois bizarre, mais aussi agréable. Même si ma manière de le montrer n'est pas des plus intelligente, me mettre physiquement en danger juste pour me faire soigner par elle... C'est pas malin!_

_Enfin je remarque que je ne me suis toujours pas présenter... Mais... Oui vous serez surpris d'apprendre... Je suis bel et bien l'exorciste réputer pour la terreur qui flotte dans mon entourage... Je suis Yû Kanda.. Enfin ce qui est compliquer, c'est que je connais déjà mon futur prochain. Effectivement, Allen Walker, un jeune exorciste a du avoir un certain problème avec l'espace temps et j'avoue que quand il m'a vu... Il m'a d'abord inquiéter... Il réagissait comme si j'allais lui flanquer une gifle... Et a ce que m'a raconter son amis, Lavi Bookman, chez eux je suis une véritable terreur humaine... Sa me choque un peu, alors je vais changer de comportement... D'ailleurs je connais moi même un membre des Bookman, un ami que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Mes missions me sont souvent attribuer avec lui nous formons une bonne équipe. Enfin, je pense que vous avez du mal a comprendre, mais ce n'est pas moi qui est atterrit dans le futur, ce sont eux qui sont revenus dans le passé. Et visiblement de longtemps, mais ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes pour savoir qui j'étais... Je suis si remarquable que sa... Et apparemment pas en bien... Maintenant Bookman, enfin, le mien, mon ami en gros, bref, me pousse une belle gueulante en me faisant la morale, j'avoue que je n'écoute qu'a peine ce qu'il me dit... Je n'en ai que faire... Je ne suis pas la pour sa, les pansements sur mes joues le prouve. J'ai fais sa pour la voir, et puis, il ne m'a pas vraiment retenus je dois dire que je suis partit chercher des embrouilles assez rapidement, Allen, Lavi et la petite chinoise dont j'ai déjà oublié le prénom, n'ont pas eu le temps eux non plus de m'arrêter dans mon délire... Oui je suis tarer, peut-être même masochiste, mais j'ai dis que je la reverrais, et j'ai atteins mon but. Elle n'est pas bien loin de moi, je vais pouvoir la revoir. Sa paraît fous comme sa oui, je le conçois, mais je n'ai plus aucune notion d'intelligence quand c'est elle... Je sais que je suis attiré par son regard, sa tendresse et son attention qu'elle m'a déjà porter._

Bookman: Yû ! Tu m'écoutes?!  
Kanda: Hum? Oui oui.  
Bookman: c'est sa... Prend moi pour un idiot j'ai que sa faire! Imbécile!  
Kanda: Pas de soucis! Je te prend toujours pour un idiot alors se sera pas bien compliquer.  
Bookman: Tu te souviens de ma largeur de main? Je pense que tu n'es pas assez fou pour te faire avoir comme sa, ne commence pas avec moi...

**voila le prologue est finish! **


	2. jour 2: chapitre 1

**Voili Voilou! le Premier vrai chapitre, on en sait déjà un peu plus sur l'histoire, mais non non non, vous ne devinerez pas ce qui va se passer, tout est fait par mes soins et celui de mon cerveau, je répète que je prend les personnages de D Gray Man, donc non ils ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage, j'aurais aimer me garder mon Yû... enfin bon, c'est pas moi qui décide ^^ mais j'en décide de la suite, je met pas mal de temps pour publier mes chapitres et j'en suis navré! :,(**  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Jour 2: Chapitre 1**

_Enfin bref, ne nous attardons pas dessus. Allen a l'aire assez bouleversé par tout sa et visiblement il n'en revient pas en voyant ses grands yeux ouverts. Mais bon moi j'y peux rien, et nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, pourquoi ils sont la? Et pourquoi j'aurais autant changer chez eux?... C'est vrai que j'ai un caractère fort mais... Pas a ce point! Enfin bon passons. Maintenant euh... Lenalee qui vient a peine de me rappeler son prénom voudrait me parler... Bon eh bien.. Parlons, de toute fa on, "elle" n'est pas encore arrivée. Alors j'ai un peu de temps. Je me dirige donc vers le couloir ce cet immense établissement et regarde cette Lenalee d'un air plut t... Interrogateur, je me demande bien de quoi elle veut me parler..._

Lenalee: Kanda, j'aimerais savoir... Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas d'Allen, moi ou encore Lavi?  
Kanda: *secoue la tête de droite a gauche rapidement* non, ce que je sais, c'est juste que... ce Lavi comme vous l'appelez me fais étrangement penser a Bookman.

Lenalee: bah c'est un peu normal a vrai dire... C'est l'héritier, enfin, le successeur, si tu préfère...

Kanda: un peu tôt je trouve..  
Lenalee: et la congrégation, tu ne t'en souviens pas non plus Kanda?  
Kanda: bah si. Depuis la mort de mes parents ils m'ont agacer un long moment, et j'ai finis par céder, je ne vivais plus en paix... Je les ai rejoins.  
Lenalee: la mort... de tes parents?...

Kanda: bah oui! C'est bien ce que j'ai dis...  
Lenalee: mais... Kanda tu n'as...  
Kanda: bon aller arrête, c'est pas super, on a limite le même âge et sa me gène un peu que tu m'appel par mon nom de famille, je suis pas si vieux...  
Lenalee: hein? Mais comment veux-tu que je t'appel d'autre? *un peu sous le choc*  
Kanda: bah je suis comme tout le monde, baptiser avec un prénom

Lenalee: ah... euh... C'est que... Chez nous tu es plut t a refuser qu'on t'appel ainsi... Kanda: bah le prénom, c'est pas nous qui le choisissons, j'y peut rien, c'est mon père qui tenait absolument a m'appeler comme sa, parce que j'étais tout gamin, mais il a pas dù refléchir que forcément j'allais grandir...

Lenalee: euh... d'a-d'accord... Kan... euh.. Yû... *pense* "sa fait drôlement bizarre de le voir si calme et surtout de l'appeler par son prénom..."  
Kanda: bon je sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir, j'aimerais ne pas la râter, sinon, j'aurais jouer le casse-cou pour rien. Et le sermon de Monsieur Bookman, j'aimerais au moins l'avoir reçu pour une bonne raison.  
Lenalee: Mais... Qu'as tu fais pour jouer au "casse-cou" comme tu dis?  
Kanda: rien, j'ai juste été chercher des gars, sauf que j'ai pas fait assez gaffe, ils étaient armés de lames. D'ailleurs, j'aime pas me montrer si faible, j'ai fais sa pour aller dans cet hôpital, mais a ma sortie... Ils sauront que je l'ai fait exprès de pas me défendre... *lueur meurtrière dans les yeux le sourire sadique*  
Lenalee: "ah bah la je commence un peu plus a le reconnaître, il a quand même des similitudes..."  
Kanda: bref, je suis pas sencer pouvoir marcher, ou même me tenir debout, et il vaut mieux pas qu'ils sachent pour que j'évite les ennuis, j'en ai pris assez pour venir ici sans autorisation.

_Sur ces dernières paroles, je me précipite dans mon lit et surtout sous les couvertures l'ayant entendue arriver, je reconnaîtrais parmi tant d'autre les bruits de ses pas talonnés fortement de... colère contre moi... Je sens que la, ce ne sera pas qu'un simple sermon que je vais recevoir..._

_Une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux attacher laissant de petites mèches retomber sur son front apparu dans le champs de vision de tout ceux dans la chambre, sauf Kanda qui lui se cachait habilement sous la couette redoutant le moment où elle s'énerverait contre lui. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils se voyaient dans ce genre de circonstances. Et cela avait le don d'agacer la jeune infirmière qui ne voulait au fond, que le bien de son patient têtu pour recommencer ses "bêtises enfantine" qu'elle qualifiait. Elle prit une fausse expression de sourire en regardant les "invités" qui n'était qu'autre qu'Allen, Lenalee, Lavi et cet ami Bookman qu'elle commençait a bien connaître au vu de ses nombreuses visites surprises._

Infirmière: Alors, c'est la mon prochain patient... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais j'ai comme une envie irrésistible de le soigner a MA manière celui-la...

Kanda: *toujours sous ses couvertures* j'ai assez mal comme sa... Et c'est pas ton boulot de martyriser ainsi tes patients...  
Infirmière: Mais non, t'inquiète qu'avec moi, tu vas vite être remis sur pieds...  
Bookman: *se penche vers les trois intrus* je vous préviens, c'est toujours comme sa, ils sont habituer a se chamailler dès qu'ils sont en contact... Tout l'hôpital est habituer maintenant...  
Allen: Ah? mais... Ce n'est pas bien pour les autres patients...  
Infirmière: ne vous en faîtes pas jeune homme, sa leurs fait un spectacle. *tout sourire*  
Lavi: *fixe l'infirmière de son oeil libre en murmurant* strike... elle est trop mignonne...  
Lenalee: *sourit bêtement ne sachant pas trop comment réagir a ce genre de scène*

_L'infirmière s'avança alors dangereusement de Kanda toujours planquer dans ses couvertures et y assena un coup de poing magistral au même moment où il s'y échappa de peu._

Kanda: Mais t'es pas bien! J'ai été assez blesser comme sa!  
Infirmière: TU FERAIS MOINS L'ANDOUILLE TU SERAIS PAS LA A TE PLAINDRE TRIPLE BUSE!  
Kanda: MAIS JE LE FAIS PAS EXPRES!  
Infirmière: AH OUI?! ET DEPUIS QUAND TU TE LAISSE TE FAIRE TABASSER COMME SA?! IDIOT TU VAUX LARGEMENT MIEUX QUE SA!  
Kanda: ON CRI PAS SUR UN PATIENT!  
Infirmière: T'ES PAS UN PATIENT! T'ES UN ECERVELER!

_Les cris continuèrent quelques instants mettant les trois jeunes exorcistes assez mal a l'aise... Des cris aussi bruyant dans un hôpital... C'est que ce n'était pas très courant.. Quand enfin un médecin alla faire cesser les cris du patient et de son infirmière, tous se tranquillisèrent. Soulager que le silence revienne dans la salle, un silence un peu pesant quand même.. L'infirmière refusait même de répondre a un Kanda déçu que son plan n'ai pas si bien fonctionner. Le jeune Bookman qui l'avait accompagner jusqu'ici se doutait qu'il en tait déçu, et décida de lui faire retirer son silence doucement._

Bookman: au fait, miss je cri sur son patient, tu n'as même pas fait attention qu'il y avait des nouveaux un peu perturber par ce spectacle.

Infirmière: ah oui pardon, désoler, mais j'ai l'habitude d'enguirlander cet imbécile qui ne fait que des siennes, je n'ai même pas prit le temps de me...  
Kanda: *lui coupant la parole* Imbécile de quoi? je le fais pas exprès que je sache...  
Infirmière: on coupe pas la parole idiot *le frappe a la tête continuant de sourire aimablement aux invités*  
Kanda: AÏE! Mais j'ai déjà mal!  
Infirmière: tais toi je t'écoute plus, tu joues au gamin je fais pareil! Sa te montrera que j'en ai marre de tes bêtises. *reprend sa phrase perdue aux trois jeunes* de me présenter et de vous demander de même.  
Allen: ah mais ce n'est rien... Je suis Allen Walker, et... j'avoue avoir été assez surpris...  
Lenalee: je suis Lenalee Lee *sourit gentiment*  
Lavi: et moi c'est Lavi! Mais dîtes nous plutôt votre jolie nom! Vous savez c'est pas souvent que je vois de si belle créature tel que vous!  
Kanda: *lance un mauvais regard a Lavi*  
Allen/Lenalee: "pas de doute... Il y a beaucoup de similitudes entre les deux Kanda... Ils ne saquent pas Lavi..."  
Infirmière: Enchantée tout les trois, j'avoue que je commence déjà un peu a cerner vos caractères personnels, et vous m'avez l'aire confiant. Je suis infirmière dans cet hôpital depuis déjà plusieurs années, et mon plus grand patient est cet idiot de Yû, il arrive a tout faire pour me déborder de travail. Je m'appel Alma Karma, mais appelez moi juste Alma.

Kanda: pourtant t'es assez vieille pour qu'on t'appel par ton nom toi...  
Alma: toi tais toi... je suis plus jeune que toi andouille... *vexer*  
Allen: *perd rapidement son sourire* "quoi? Alma?... Cette... Fille?..."

**Voilà! chapitre finish, pas très long non plus, mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois! promis! w sur ce! au prochain chapitre!**


	3. jour 3: Chapitre 2

**Voili Voilou! le chapitre 2!  
je répète que je prend les personnages de D Gray Man, donc non ils ne m'appartiennent pas**  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Kanda: pourtant t'es assez vieille pour qu'on t'appel par ton nom toi...  
Alma: toi tais toi... je suis plus jeune que toi andouille... *vexer*  
Allen: *perd rapidement son sourire* "quoi? Alma?... Cette... Fille?..."

* * *

**Jour 3: Chapitre 2**

_Allen n'en revenait pas de cette révélation. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé y trouvé Alma, et surtout une femme, pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, Alma était bel et bien un jeune garçon. Il s'en souvenait pourtant très bien, et même si Wisely aurait mal manipulé son pouvoir, Kanda s'était bien battu avec Alma, il n'avait pas la même apparence, mais il était encore visible comme un homme. Il se torturait a présent le cerveau ne sachant plus quoi penser... Ou alors, ce qui se passait devant lui a cet instant, n'est qu'un rêve... Sans doute, Kanda qui se laisse intimidé d'abord par des voyous, ensuite qui ne dit rien quand ce fameux et mystérieux Bookman l'enguirlandait, pour finir, il se prend des coups par une fille et ne bronche presque pas, rien que sa, c'était irréel. Alors Alma, ce n'est certainement pas cette fille! Mais dans quel rêve est-il tomber, et le pire, c'est que Lenalee et Lavi, ne pouvait pas le savoir... Allen est le seul a avoir vu le passer de Kanda défiler devant ses yeux... En y repensant, il fut pris d'un grand ressentiment, une terrible tristesse l'envahis soudainement et ses yeux perlèrent de petites larmes en recoins. _

**Kanda**: Qu'est ce que t'as allen?

_Allen le regarda, il s'était drôlement rapprocher... Que le blandinet sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tout intimidé ne sait pas trop quoi répondre sur le moment remarquant bien que le deuxième Kanda le dévisageait. Il ne réussi alors qu'a bégayer._

**Allen**: euuh... n-n-non... t-t-t-tout... euh... j-je veux dire... enfin... euh... bah...  
**Kanda**: t'as de la fièvre? Alma peut t'aider tu sais?  
**Allen**: m-m-mais...  
**Alma**: si sa ne va pas faut le dire Allen.  
**Allen**: euh...

_Ce furent les seuls paroles qu'il réussi a prononcer dans cet état la. Lavi et Lenalee le dévisageaient aussi ne comprenant pas son angoisse. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliquer pour Allen, Kanda était du tout au tout différent les similitudes étant fort peu probables sur certains moments, et Alma était une femme... Et ils ne connaissaient toujours pas ce Bookman! Qui d'ailleurs, ressemblait fort a Lavi, comme l'avait déjà fait remarquer Kanda en parlant a Lenalee dans le couloir une heure maintenant auparavant. A la différence que l'autre Bookman a des cheveux longs attacher en une queue de cheval basse. Mais il était bien roux comme Lavi, la même couleur d'yeux, la même allure et son uniforme... Personne n'avaient remarquer, mais l'uniforme est différent aussi, pourtant de la même couleur, noir a bordures rouge... Mais que leurs est-il arrivé à la fin?... Ce fût un véritable supplice pour les neurones de devoir réfléchir a tant de choses a la fois... Tout arrive trop vite, tout se passe trop vite! C'est a ne plus rien y comprendre... Pour le moment, les trois jeunes exorcistes du présent restent a leur conclusion: c'est irréel. Et laissent ensuite de côté pour évité une nouvelle dispute d'Alma et Kanda qui avait repris de plus belle soit disant que l'un et l'autre mettait Allen mal a l'aise._

* * *

_Le soir arrivé, c'est le Bookman qui raccompagne Allen, Lenalee et Lavi dans un hôtel où c'est un habitué, a force d'emmener Kanda a l'hôpital. Il paye pour les trois invités et les emmène dans une grande chambre, s'excusant pour Lenalee n'ayant pas une autre chambre pour son intimité féminine. Elle acquière gentiment remerciant quand même d'avoir payer pour elle, et ils s'installèrent tout les quatre, sur le lit qui a été décider qu'il serait pour la jeune fille. Après quelques petits sujet de discussion sans grandes importances, Lavi décida d'aller droit au but dans ses questions. _

**Lavi**: j'aimerais comprendre quelque chose qui me tracasse.. Comment sa se fait que Kanda soit si différent? Il ne grogne pas, je l'ai même vu sourire pendant un moment..  
**Allen**: tu n'es pas le seul a y être troublé, nous le sommes tout les trois. Un autre détail me choque moi... Je ne devrais pas en parler mais... Cette Alma... N'est pas sencer être une fille... La dernière fois quand Kanda s'était fait capturer par les Noé, un des leurs, Wisely, m'a montrer une partie de ce que Kanda avait vécut, et il y avec Alma, sauf qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon voulant gagner l'amitié de son camarade... Alors voir que c'est une fille...  
**Lenalee**: oui moi aussi j'ai remarquer... J'ai trouver cela étrange et quand je lui parlais dans le couloir, Kanda m'a parler de ses parents défunts... J'ai essayer de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de parents mais... Il m'a couper la parole me demandant de l'appeler par son prénom, qu'il préférait ainsi voyant nos âges...  
**Lavi**: si sa c'est pas bizarre!  
**Bookman**: je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez de bizarre... Alma est une infirmière que Yû a rencontrer, et depuis il est tomber éperdument amoureux d'elle et est prêt a tout rien que pour la revoir. Etant enfant oui ses parents se sont fait tués par les akumas et depuis, Yû a trouver dans les affaires de son père la croix de rossaire que tous les exorcistes portent sur leurs uniformes, et aprè année de course poursuite, il a finalement rejoint de son plein gré les rangs de la congrégation. Il n'y a rien d'anormal, ce sont vos versions qui sont bizarre...  
**Lavi**: Mais Kanda ne sourit jamais!  
**Bookman**: c'est la où vous vous trompez Lavi, Yû est malgré tout le plus turbulent des exorciste, pourtant il n'est pas le plus jeune. Le plus jeune ne sait pas encore totalement utiliser son arme anti-akuma et Yû l'y aide, ils sont même l'un et l'autre assez proche, pour Yû, nous sommes sa deuxième famille.  
**Lenalee**: Mais et devoir l'appeler par son prénom?  
**Bookman**: comme toutes personne normale.  
**Allen**: Mais... Et le fait qu'Alma passe de garçon a fille?  
**Bookman**: tu as rêver.  
**Lavi/Allen/Lenalee**: et votre uniforme est différent du nôtre!  
**Bookman**: pourtant sa fait un bon moment que l'on porte celui là, le vôtre, jamais vu.

_Après toutes ces questions sans finalement réelle réponses ils finirent pas ne plus en parler tant ils se prenaient la tête avec toute cette histoire, finalement, ils seraient dans le passer, mais... Le détail d'Alma les choquaient... Malgré l'abandon de Lenalee et Lavi, Allen ne voulait pas s'arrêter la et comprendre ce qui se passait... Il ne comprenait pas encore, mais quel détail lui a-t-il échapper? Tant de question lui passait par la tête. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser a dire vrai... Dans le passer peut-être mais comment? Komui? Le compte Millénaire? où plutôt un des Noé? Wisely l'avait déjà fait, pourquoi pas une seconde fois? Mais... Dans quel but? Que devaient-ils y voir? ou peut-être Road? Mais la question précédente persistait... Quel est le but d'être ici?... Ou alors tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il se réveillerait au moment où il s'endormirait... Mais avec tout sa en tête, comment tomber de sommeil? Toutes ces questions le troublait... Quelque chose manquait... Et qui est véritablement ce Bookman?... Est-ce que lui aussi fait partit du "présent"? Dans ce cas là, seul Lavi pourrait le savoir... Pour tout comprendre, il faut retourner a la congrégation, et il y trouverait sans doute ce qu'il cherche a comprendre, et tout rentrerait peut-être dans l'ordre. "Je ferais mieux de partir dès que tout le monde dormiront, sa les inquiéteront moins, et je reviendrais au matin." pensa-t-il._

* * *

_La nuit prit possession du ciel et les lumières étaient toutes éteinte dehors à cette heure-ci. Un jeune garçon, plutôt, un enfant de petite taille traînait dans la rue seul, il marchait, Allen encapuchonner le vit de loin, et décida de le suivre pour le convaincre de rentrer chez lui. Cette heure pour un enfant si jeune, ce n'était pas prudent, tout pouvait arriver. Après quelques minutes de marche, les craintes d'Allen sont réels, les Akumas rôdent et bientôt ils sont tout les deux entourer par ses machines. Avant qu'Allen n'active son arme pourtant rapide, le gamin se mît a hurler de tout ses poumons, ce qui surpris assez le blanc qui essaya de le faire taire, ne voulant pas déranger les alentours, mais malgré toutes les demandes et supplications d'Allen, le gamin continuait de s'époumoner en hurlant. Les balles des Akumas tirer, le blanc activa sa main gigantesque pour protéger l'enfant de ces projectiles n'ayant pas le temps de passer a l'offensive, les Akumas explosèrent chacun leurs tours, l'oeil gauche du maudit voyait les âmes de ces Akumas se libérer une a une, alors les machines du comte se faisaient détruire par l'innocence. Un exorciste? Lenalee? Lavi? ou le Bookman?... Il aurait donc été repérer... Il vit ensuite la silhouette de cet exorciste intervenu... Ce n'était ni le Bookman, ni Lavi... Vu la taille fine et les longs cheveux... Cela ne pouvait-être que Lenalee. Allen sentit la tension monter d'un cran que le corps humain normalement constituer ne pouvait sans doute pas atteindre... Les coups de pieds de Lenalee étaient magistral. Surtout pour punir d'une bêtise, et la, il venait d'en commettre une! Les gouttes de sueur lui coulait sur le visage, il sentit le danger arriver, quelque chose le pointait._

**Allen**: hein?... euh... Lena...  
**Enfant**: Yûûûû!  
**Allen**: Yû?

_Allen compris son erreur. Il en était plus que troubler, comment cela pouvait-il bien être Yû? Le seul que le maudit connaissait qui portait ce nom la était bien Kanda. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de confondre Kanda avec Lenalee... La sa faisait beaucoup! Le gamin avait sauter dans les bras de son sauveur armé, tout en riant il le flattait sur ses exploits. Le kendoka lui, n'avait pas l'aire de s'en vanter. Il sentit ensuite le regard du brun sur lui, bizarrement, il se sentit rougir comme dans la fin d'après-midi à l'hôpital, l'entendant s'approcher il baissa le regard par reflex, rouge._

**Kanda**: merci de l'avoir protéger de ces balles, il est loin d'être un symbiotique lui, et il ne sait pas encore utiliser correctement son innocence.  
**Allen**: hein? tu veux dire que lui aussi est compatible?

_Il n'obtint qu'un sourire aux lèvres de son interlocuteur, le feux aux joues lui montait, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, il le trouvait bien plus agréable a le voir sourire honnête sur le visage de son camarade. Mais faire autant de sentiments pour un simple sourire, il se surpris a exagérer. Allen savait qu'il devait se reprendre, et pour sa, il devait d'abord contenir ce sentiment qui le rongeait. Pourtant, c'est bien la première fois qu'il ressent cela, surtout pour son camarade aux yeux bleu. Kanda lui, il sourit, tout simplement._

**Voilà! chapitre finish, il n'est pas aussi long que je l'aurais voulu mais bon... enfin! donnez moi vos avis, aller, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**


End file.
